The Pearl in your Oyster
by jumblyjelly
Summary: I found a knut! In the mud!" Ron whooped hand reaching excitedly to his pocket and took out a muddy coin. Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Ron was so poor, she didn't know how to feel happy and loved at the same time. She wanted a man, a better man. She knew he was out there, waiting to reveal his true feelings for her but not knowing how to. (READ AND REVIEW GUYS!)
1. Poor and Happy?

**** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

***** I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING**

Chapter 1- Poor and happy?

"Urgh", Hermione groaned as the key wouldn't open the rusty lock to Ron's old apartment. After a while, Hermione heard a loud click and the door creaked open. She made her way to the ancient armchair that used to belong to Ron's great-grandad, over a hundred years ago. Hermione plopped herself down on the armchair as it gave a loud squeak. She began to rub her eyes vigorously and pulled a large pile of students' homework, out from her bag, towards her and began to lazily correct them.

"Ah…" Hermione said relaxed as she began to think of the current love of her life, her boyfriend Ron.

"Although Ron works as a part-time dust cleaner and a part-time Quidditch player for the 'Flying Eagles' he only earns one galleon and four sickles a week and that's not enough…"Hermione sighed while talking aloud to herself.

"But despite the money problem Ron is a great person, like he's very funny and all…"she said fading herself out and continued to correct her students' homework a bit more enthusiastically. In five minutes of Hermione correcting homework a few consecutive knocks on the door drove her out of her reverie.

"MIONE! OPEN UP! I'M STUCK! THE BLOODY DOOR WON'T OPEN!" sounded the other end of the door. Hermione sprang right out of her armchair as she quickly opened the door to reveal a dirty, smiling Ron. With his hands in his pockets he walked himself in proudly. He asked Hermione excitedly with a wide smile, showing all his decayed, crooked and missing teeth that he got from continuously bumping into Quidditch poles.

"Guess what Mione?"

"What?" Hermione responded sullenly.

"I… I…" he giggled uncontrollably, his horrible breath leaking out between the gaps in his teeth.

"Did you finally win a Quidditch match?" Hermione said, eye shining.

"No…" Ron mumbled. "But… this time the other team won us three hundred and fifty to ten!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione remained quiet.

"And the person who scored the ten was none other than ME! Guess how I did it" Ron added. Hermione barely said a word yet and Ron had already continued himself.

"I scored it because when I was trying to block the other team from getting a goal and I bumped my head into the pole! The announcer then gave me ten points for trying so hard. You see Mione, we're improving." Ron nudged Hermione merrily.

"Now what was I about to say" Ron said trying to remind himself of something that he had recently forgotten.

"Oh I know! I remember now guess what Mione?" Ron asked once again.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked expressionlessly.

I found a knut! On the floor! In the mud!" he whooped hand reaching excitedly to his pocket and took out a muddy coin. Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"No? Not impressed?" Ron's smile grew even wider, assuming that's even possible, as he set his hand once again into his pocket locating something.

"I found TWO knuts! Good eh?" he bellowed triumphantly. Hermione shook her head with disappointment.

"Mioneee! It's really good!" Ron whined, "I spent an hour digging into the mud to find this coin after I fell off my broom!

"If I keep finding knuts, by the end of the week we can have enough to buy doughnuts! Get it!?" he added giggling goofily. Hermione joined in the laughter for a while, but she suddenly stopped.

"Ron…" she sighed.

"Yes?" Ron asked, eyebrows wriggling.

"N- Nothing Ron." she answered, not wanting Ron to feel bad about being so poor and not working as hard as she was.

"Err… ok then, now my turn" Ron said slightly awkwardly.

"Well, Hermione the truth is I really truly totally undeniably absolutely positively unquestionably-"he started but was rudely interrupted by Hermione.

"JUST SAY WHAT IT IS ALREADY?!"

"Ok... I truly love you Hermione…" he continued.

"Aww… I love you too Ron." Hermione said sweetly.

"But… it's just that-"he added, shuffling his feet a bit.

"Ron… what is it?" Hermione interrupted annoyance and curiosity obvious in her voice.

"It's just th- th- that…" Ron stuttered.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Hermione yelled. Ron sighed, and he said very quickly hoping she wouldn't process his words too fast.

"I-I-I just don't really see this working".

"Wha-what…?" Hermione said her voice cracking.

"You're a great person and all but…"he started again.

"I just- you don't- I will-"he said cutting himself off repeatedly. He sighed and took a deep breath through his wide nostrils, a piece of his nostril hair dangling shook violently.

"I just don't see that you and I really suit" he finished, head drooping, showing a little bump that he got from bumping his head.

"Well Ron… if you really think…" Hermione said as she took a deep shuddering breath. Ron gave her a tight hug, however she didn't react. Hermione just stood there like a permanently frozen statue.

"Hermione…"Ron whispered, "I'm really sorry…"

Hermione shook her head wearily.

"It's ok Ron… I understand…" Hermione said ever so gently. Just then Ron broke away from her and left the room to take a shower. Hermione quickly ran to the fireplace, floo powder in hand she said loud and clearly "Potter residents" before letting the floo powder go.


	2. Wizards Monopoly

Chapter 2- The Meeting

Within a second Hermione landed in Harry and Ginny's place. She had always thought that the way Harry and Ginny set the furniture out was very homey, and for that reason Hermione usually went to Harry's place when she was feeling down.

"Hey! It's aunt Mione! How are you and what brought you here at 9 o'clock at night?!" greeted Harry's first child James cheerfully to Hermione. He was obviously as surprised as ever when a tear stained Hermione toppled out of the fireplace.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's nothing." she answered trying to sound happy, but totally failing.

"Mione! What happened?" Ginny asked worriedly, signalling James to go to bed along with Albus and Lily.

"R-Roan-Rewn" Hermione wailed, unclearly.

"W- wha- what?" Ginny replied, confusingly not understanding what her friend had just said.

"It's Ron…"Hermione said before she burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"What! Wait… What! What did the heartless freckle face brother of mine do this time?!"Ginny asked crossly.

"H- He and I went separate ways!" sobbed a heart broken Hermione.

"I- I don't know what I did wrong…" she added.

"Oh no… Mione…"Ginny sighed, giving her best friend a tight squeeze.

"Mione, as much as it pains me to say this… you're too good for him… like he doesn't deserve you…"Ginny said trying to comfort her friend. Hermione gave a slight smile.

"But I don't have a permanent job! I'm currently an assistant teacher and I get paid one galleon, seven sickles and four knuts a week! And that's not enough considering I currently don't have a place to live!" Hermione cried.

"I know! You can work and the Ministry of Magic with me and Harry!" Ginny suggested excitedly, clapping her hands happily.

"Our boss is conducting job interviews now! So would you like me to get you an application?" Ginny added.

"That'd be great!" Hermione said gleefully, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Our boss pays very generously and he makes you really enjoy the job! He is actually really nice too! You might think he's uncaring and cruel but he's not! He's changed a lot throughout the years" Ginny added hesitantly, wondering what Hermione's reaction would be if she knew who the boss was. Hermione nodded looking forward to answering all the questions on her job application.

"GINNNYYYY!" called Harry from the study room, "WHO IS IT?!" He added.

"IT'S HERMIONE! AND ARE YOU AND DRACO DONE WITH YOUR BUSINESS PLANNING YET?!" Ginny yelled loudly, almost deafening Hermione.

"Draco?" Hermione asked confused.

"COME IN AND GREET OUR GUEST BOYS! YOU'VE BEEN IN THE ROOM ALL DAY!" Ginny hollered once again making Hermione cringe and cover her faintly sore ears. Within a split second, two sophisticated looking business men walked out and presented them politely, especially the blonde one. Hermione recognized the black haired man, Harry, but she didn't know the blonde one. He had beautiful blue-grey eyes, perfect shiny platinum blonde hair and irresistibly smooth looking skin. Hermione sat there admiring the blonde man's perfection and keeping an eye out for any negatives he had. None so far she thought. She looked into his eyes and felt a warm feeling inside her. It was the feeling she had felt when Ron and her first dated each other. Hermione continued to daydream with her mouth slightly open about the blonde standing firmly in front of her before her thought was interrupted.

"Well aren't you boys going to introduce yourself or say anything to our guest?" Ginny asked the two men in front of her.

"No need for introductions to friends," Harry said smiling as he went to sit opposite in front of Hermione, leaving Draco to stand there alone awkward looking down at his white business socks. After a few minutes of silence and just standing there and being watched by three pairs of eyes Draco began to feel uneasy.

"H- Hi…I-I'm Draco…" he finally said without the slightest bit of confidence in his voice. He walked over and sat down gently next to Harry and opposite Ginny. He held both his hands together and once again staring back down at his white socks.

"Sooo…" Ginny said trying to break the awkwardness. Everyone's head shot up and looked at her excitedly.

"Let's all play a game of 'Wizard's Monopoly'," Ginny suggested blissfully as she leapt up out of her seat and came back with a box with the word 'Wizard's Monopoly' spread across it. When the game was set Draco rolled the dice first and his chosen character icon apparated and landed on a property, he bought it. Harry rolled the dice next and his chosen character icon pushed his car on another property but he didn't buy it. Ginny was next to roll the dice and her character icon skipped over to Harry's spot. Unlike Harry, Ginny decided to buy the property. Next was Hermione's turn. Hermione rolled the dice and her character icon flew over to an empty spot.

"Oh" Hermione said, unimpressed.

"Don't worry Mione, the empty spot is better than landing on Ginny's or Draco's property, because if you landed on their property you'd have to pay them" Harry explained.

"Hey!" Draco and Ginny said at the same time slightly offended.

"You're just jealous you don't have a property to own unlike us." Ginny said her head held high.

Hermione giggled at her two friends, in a few minutes of arguing over whose jealous the game started again. Whilst Draco was rolling the dice, Hermione realised a labelled block . Being Hermione she had to ask what it was as she asked Ginny.

"Hey Gin!"

"Yeah what's up Mione?" Her friend replied.

"What's this block?" Hermione asked pointing to the block.

"Oh that! That's easy! So basically if you land on that block and then another person does after you then you'd have to kiss them, but only if that person is a different gender" Ginny finished. Hermione nodded at her understandably. Draco began to shuffle himself uncomfortably at that point, but no one realised him. When it was Hermione's turn she rolled the dice and just her luck she thought as she landed on the block. Next was Draco's turn. With sweaty hands he picked up the dice and hoped not to land on the 'kiss next witch/wizard on here' block. He spun the dice and just to his fate his character icon landed on the 'kiss next witch/wizard on here' block. Draco looked up at Hermione slowly to find she was already looking at him.

"KER- ISS, KER- ISS, KER- ISS" chanted Harry and Ginny excitedly. Draco gulped and walked over to Hermione carefully before looking down and seating himself next to her. He then looked up to her red puffy crying eyes. His pupils shook violently and his lips trembled as he leaned in closer to Hermione. Hermione began to feel tense at that moment and her pupils and lips also shook without the slightest piece of calmness. As well as the moment was already awkward, Harry and Ginny's chanting just made everything twenty times worse. Hermione then began to tilt her head and position her lips into a kissing shape. Draco gave Hermione a light smirk and Hermione smiled back softly. They both began to lean into each other. Just then Ron appeared in the fireplace with an odd expression on his face.

"Harry…" Ron whined innocently before he saw the dashing blonde man. Ron, unlike Hermione recognised Draco immediately, and when he did his face instantly transitioned into a grossed out look. "What the bloody hell is that slimy git doing here?!" Ron shouted while pointing rudely at Draco who was just about to give Hermione a kiss. However that didn't stop Draco from pressing his lips onto Hermione's. Ron's eyes widened. He began to panic and breathe heavily as he pointed to the kissing duo.

"Ok Ron breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…" Ron said continuously trying to calm himself down.

"It's just a dream and you did not just see your ex kissing another man, especially not one better than you in every way" Ron continued still trying to calm himself down. Within a few seconds Ron ran straight towards Draco and Hermione and pushed them both away from each other roughly. Draco and Hermione, distracted by the kiss didn't realised Ron and fell back. Luckily for Hermione she fell back onto Ginny. Draco however fell on his back on Harry's floor making a really loud thump. Ron raced towards Draco and held him tightly by the collar.

"STOP! STOP IT RON! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hermione shouted at her ex loudly. Ron totally ignoring Hermione pressed his knuckles down on Draco's neck and tried to strangle the life out of Draco, who was just starting to sit up on the floor. Harry who saw his friend strangling his other friend ran straight towards Ron and pulled him away from Draco.

"STOP! I SAID STOP IT!" Hermione shouted feeling helpless as she couldn't do anything.

"RON! STOP!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"HERMIONE! DO ONE OF YOUR SPELLS" Harry suggested to Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"You can't solve anything with violence Harry" Hermione said, looking down sadly. Ron once again ignored all the yelling and shouting continued to try jump back at Draco, even with Harry there holding him back. Draco quickly stood up, swept himself, grabbed his jacket and apparated away. Within a few minutes Ron finally calmed down and left back home to his apartment. That night Hermione stayed at Harry's and Ginny's place. However she didn't sleep a wink as the events of the night before were continuously racing through her mind.


	3. Shopping for the 'One'

****Happy Reading Guys **

****Don't forget to review :D**

Chapter 3- Shopping for the 'One'

"Here you go Mione" Ginny said as she gave Hermione the job application for the Ministry of Magic right when Hermione had just woken up. Hermione smiled brightly and started answering all the questions with Harry's brand new quill.

"Well?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Well." Hermione answered, questioningly, her head still in the job application.

"As in well no 'thank you I love you so much Ginny you are the best person in the world?'" Ginny said smiling at her friend and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Hermione said, "How rude of me thank you I love you so much Ginny you are the best person in the world" Hermione quoted eyes shining brightly. Ginny scoffed at her friend and left to make coffee. Hermione looked at the job application and read aloud softly to herself.

"Name: that's obvious Hermione!"

"Age: 21, Hobbies: Hobbies? What? Ermm oh well reading of course! Title (optional, if any): well… I don't usually brag but…" Hermione continued.

"I really need the money so oh well" Hermione thought as she wrote down 'Smartest witch of the Age'. Hermione started answering the questions again nonstop.

"MIONE! HARRY! WHAT COFFEE DO YOU WANT?!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"BLACK" Harry shouted.

"JUST WATER, THANKS GIN!" Hermione yelled. Within a few minutes Ginny brought over a cup of water in a clear glass cup.

"Thanks honey" Hermione said taking a sip and flipping the application over revealing an interview day. Hermione's eyes widened but before she could say anything.

"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention interviews are tomorrow" Ginny smiling guiltily. Hermione almost spat out the water and began to choke on it, poor Hermione coughing hardly.

"What?!" Hermione croaked finally being able to say something.

"But don't worry I can send the application in and you still get an interview so don't worry" Ginny said reassuring her friend.

"Just have a goooooooooooddddd night sleep and everything will be juusssssttttttttt fine!" Ginny added, before turning over to see a stressed out choking Hermione.

"Okay fine! I'll trust you Gin… like what's the worst that can happen? Right!" Hermione said while clearing her throat.

"See that's the Hermione we all know and love" Ginny said smiling guiltily.

Hermione...you are very beautiful. It's just that we need to get you some pretty clothes! Ginny exclaimed.

"Clothes? Clothes? Hmm... these clothes are fine Gin," Hermione said proudly, looking down at her muggle t-shirt that had the title 'I love books and they love me' splashed on the pink cotton to her slightly baggy faded blue jeans; made by the company 'Book Looks'and finally her purple worn out runners with the words 'Books' on one side and 'Looks' on the other. Ginny had to try very hard not to raise her eyebrows. However Ginny wasn't really good at hiding her expressions and ended up somewhat raising it and also broke into a coughing fit.

"Well... um... they're not VERY suitable for job interviews darling," Ginny explained in a gentle voice. "So… c'mon let's go shopping now, Harry needs to go to Gringotts to collect some money anyway," Ginny added triumphantly. Hermione still had the look of uncertainty but after listening to Ginny nagging for ten minutes, Hermione finally gave in.

"I LOVE CLOTHES SHOPPING!" Ginny cheered as she grabbed Hermione by the arm and side-apparated her to a... dress shop.

"GINNY! I HATE wearing dresses! They're so long and uncomfortable and show so much skin!" Hermione complained.

"Hermione, you need to start getting used to female fashion! And this job interview is very important! Don't you think?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Hey! This is really pretty," Ginny said as she pointed to a shockingly beautiful red dress. Hermione groaned as she followed her friend reluctantly.

"Wow! It is pretty!" Hermione agreed

"But… I'm going to a job interview not a fancy restaurant!" Hermione added raising her voice.

"Okay okay…" Ginny said before walking Hermione and herself to a dress rack filled with 'New Arrival' dresses. After scaring off anyone who came to the 'New Arrival' section and browsing for so long, Hermione still hadn't found her perfect dress. Ginny threw her hands up in the air in frustration and walk towards a bench in the shop. Hermione went after Ginny and sat next to her. Hermione began to rub Ginny's back comfortingly and look to the side, and then she saw it. Hermione sat there wide-eyed and slowly stood up to walk towards it. Hermione gently felt it and admired its beauty. Ginny turned to her friend and her mouth open widely as she began to walk towards the dress. It was a 'Knee Length Ruffle Ra-Ra Cotton dress' with pink little flowers and yellow birds around it.

"I-I-It's perfect…," Ginny stuttered gently.

"I think we've found the one" Hermione said as a smile began to spread on her face.


	4. The Interview

**** Enjoy the chapter guys**

**** and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

Chapter 4- The Interview

'Rattle rattle rattle thump thump… BANG!' sounded Harry and Ginny noisily at five o'clock in morning as they were getting ready for work at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione leapt off the bed she was sleeping on at the 'Potter Residents' and ran to where the racket was coming from, Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

"Ginny, Harry…?" Hermione whined sleepily as she leaned on the door frame and rubbed her right eye gently.

"Oh sorry Hermione did we wake you up?" Harry said.

"Hey Mione where's the job application?" Ginny asked.

"We need to get it to the boss before seven o'clock or you won't get an interview!" she added.

"What! Oh wait!" Hermione said now she was wide awake from shock and ran towards the lounge room where she had first played 'Wizards Monopoly'. Hermione quickly look around and saw the completed job application sitting on the coffee table. She picked up the multiple pieces of paper stapled together and casually walked back to Harry and Ginny.

"There you are…" Hermione said giving the job application to Harry.

"Thanks I'll give it to the boss just before the meeting" Harry said. Ginny walked out of her bedroom and walked to her children's room, Hermione followed Ginny. Ginny patted her children awake and told them to get changed for their first day of Hogwarts for that year.

"Hey Mione you wouldn't mind coming with me to drop the kids off at platform nine and three-quarters would you?"

"Yeah sure! No problem!" Hermione replied.

"Thanks Mione and I'm pretty sure you'll get the job…" Ginny said softly.

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Well because…" Ginny faded her voice out and pointed in Harry's direction with her head.

"He's one of the interviewers," Ginny finished. Just then Harry walked in smacking the job application on the palm of his hand.

"Hey Mione!" he said.

"Yeah Harry?" Hermione answered.

"I forgot to ask! What time you want your interview?" he asked.

"Errmmm… after lunch, about one o'clock" Hermione said.

"One o'clock it is," Harry said before he gave Ginny a big hug. Ginny hugged him back.

"Tell the kids I'm really sorry I can't go to Kings Cross with you," he said sadly. Ginny nodded, her eyes slightly tearing as she closed her eyes tight and dug her head deeper into Harry's shoulders.

"And tell them I wish them all the best too," he said softly. Ginny nodded her head very quickly. Just then Ginny let go of Harry and he left the room, again smacking the job application on his palm. Ginny shrugged and went to the kitchen. Hermione followed. She watched her friend take out the bag of bread and the little tub of butter. Hermione quickly opened a draw, took out a butter knife and handed it safely to her friend. Ginny smiled brightly.

"Thanks" she said.

"What are friends for?" Hermione answered back feeling helpful.

'CHOOO CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHOOO CHOOO' sounded multiple trains when Hermione, Ginny and her children apparated into 'Kings Cross'.

"Alright kids! You know the drill!" Ginny called to her kids while clapping her hands together.

"YES MUM!" her children called back to her. Ginny walked the three of her children to platform 'Nine and Three Quarters'. She gently pushed her children one by one to the vanishing wall. Hermione smiled as she had just remembered the first time she pushed her trolley through the wall. After the three children had gotten through Ginny gave Hermione a nudge and ran through the wall. Hermione smiled and ran after her friend. When Hermione got through the wall she saw Ginny hugging each of her children tightly and whispering something in each of their ears quietly just before they boarded the train. Ginny ran back to Hermione.

"Look out for the little ones!" Ginny shouted to Albus Severus.

"Alright Mom!" he shouted back to her.

'CHOOO CHOOO' rang the bell of the train just before it left. Ginny gave a last wave to her children as they waved back to her.

"This place brings back so many memories…" Hermione said looking at the three children.

"Hmmm… it does. Doesn't it…" Ginny replied.

"Hurry up put your dress on Mione! You're going to be late!" Ginny yelled after her friend.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Hermione said as she hopped around putting the dress on.

"Alright! I'm done!" Hermione finally said, out of breath from hopping around.

"Come on then!" Ginny called.

"Grab some!" Ginny said handing the can of 'Floo Powder' to Hermione who was standing in front of her. Hermione ran straight towards her friend in her new dress, took some floo powder and stood next to her friend in the big fireplace.

"Alright on three," Ginny said taking a deep breathe.

"One…" Hermione started.

"Two…" Ginny continued.

"Three!" shouted Ginny and Hermione just before they let the floo powder go as they yelled 'Ministry of Magic'. Vroosh sounded the floo powder when it hit the ground right after Ginny and Hermione appeared in the Ministry of Magic.

"Alrighty" Ginny said taking a deep breathe.

"Interviews! This way!" she continued whilst pointing to the left.

"Good! Now we know where to go!" Hermione said as she followed her friend.

Ginny pushed the door roughly and ran straight in, panting. Hermione caught her breathe and sat in the next available seat, labeled '8'. Ginny just stood there behind the seat her friend was sitting on.

"Alright! Remember tip one, don't fidget! Tip two, always show eye contact! Tip three, have a good posture!" Ginny said giving her friend tips for the interview. BAM! The door of the interviewing room opened and out ran a tall brunette, crying loudly. The red haired lady sitting on the seat labeled '1' gave a big gulp as she sat there wide eyed.

"Next!" shouted someone in the interview room, which Hermione recognized was Harry.

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered loudly as she moved to sit on the seat labeled '7'.

"Does it happen often that people just run out of the room like that!" she added.

"Ermm… well yes… but…" Ginny started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Hermione shouted quietly.

"Anddd…" she added. "You said the boss was nice!".

"He is! It's the other interviewers who are harsh!" Ginny said.

"Who are they?!" Hermione asked.

"You'll recognize them…".

"The names Ginny the names…" Just then the door opened again and out walked the red haired lady, slowly.

"Ok well there's Harry as you know… there's Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini and Neville!" Ginny started again.

"Really! Only four! Ok!" Hermione said calmly.

"Oh yeah and I forgot to mention Draco Malfoy" Ginny said quickly.

"What!" Hermione said staring at her friend wide eyed.

"Oh oops I forgot again! He's also known as the boss!" Ginny said once again very quickly. Hermione glared at Ginny before turning back.

"Ok thank you for sitting the interview, we wish you all the best in the future," Harry said to the blue haired interviewee. Right when she left Harry was the first to talk.

"Woah that was a lot of interviews!"

"Can't rest yet my friend we've got a lot more to go," Neville pointed out.

"Alrighty then, Draco you can shout next this time" Seamus suggested. Draco took a big breath.

"Next!" he shouted and within a few seconds in walked a nervous looking Hermione.

"Have a seat Miss Granger" Neville said pointing to a chair.

"Ok let's get this interview started, why did you apply for a job here at the Ministry?" Blaise started.

"I applied for a job here because I thought I would really fit to be working here…"Hermione answered. Whilst the other interviewers were interviewing Hermione Draco couldn't seem to focus as he was leaning on his left arm, looking down at nothing in particular. During the interview Harry realized Draco drifting off. Harry gave Draco a gentle and secretive nudge. Draco sat back up.

"Ermm… Miss Granger? Can we see your application?" Draco said for the first time that interview.

"Sure why not?" Hermione answered giving Draco the other copy of her application.

"Thanks" Draco said as he took the interview and began reading it. Hermione thought that her interview was exceptionally longer than the others. However she just sat there and tried to remember everything Ginny had told her earlier in the waiting room. Draco shared the job application to Seamus who was sitting to the right of him. Seamus nodded.

"Smartest Witch of the Age Gran- Miss Granger?" Draco asked smirking as one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well?" Hermione said smiling as she shrugged. Draco chuckled as Harry looked suspiciously at him.

"Are there any more questions?" Neville asked.

"Nope I think not" Blaise said looking at the other interviewers.

"Well we can't say if you got the job but you are most likely to hear good news" Harry said smiling. Hermione gave a light smile and left the room calmly. When Hermione closed the door Harry immediately turn to Draco.

"You smirked at her!" He said pointing at Draco's mouth.

"Yes and… I smirk to everyone," Draco said trying to sound casual as he neatened up the pile of paper in front of him.

"Yeah but not like that!" Harry added.

"Well can't the famous prince of Slytherin fall in love with our intelligent Griffondor Girl?" Neville joined in.

"Woah woah woah! I'm not in love with Granger alright" Draco said as he turned over to Neville.

"Hey hey hey we've known you for a while now and we know when you feel a little different towards someone" Seamus said poking his head in.

"True and I know you more" Blaise added. Just then they all began talking.

"NEXT!" Draco called hoping to end the talk.


	5. How About Dinner?

****Hope you enjoy this chapter guys**

****Don't forget to review! :D**

Chapter 5- How About Dinner?

Draco was in his office at the ministry lying lazily on his armchair behind a desk. Just then a smiling busy looking Harry walked in.

"There you are," Harry said, smacking a creamy coloured folder on Draco's desk. Draco raised his left eyebrow, sat up from his position and leaned followed a little.

"They're the interviewees' applications and basic details with a photo! All you need to do is stamp them with an 'accept' or a 'decline' stamp, majority rules so if the person has three accept stamps on it then they'll be accepted," Harry explained.

"Hmm... Seems easy enough, what if everyone is accepted?" Draco questioned.

"We'll only accept a limited number and it also depends on their area of strength too, the other interviewers are already done stamping so it's up to you," Harry said smiling. Harry pulled over a nearby chair, sat on it and watched Draco as he opened the folder and took out all the pieces of paper. He ordered them all over his desk and got his stamps ready. Draco looked closely at all the papers and saw many declined stamps on squibs, failed O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. He looked passed them and over to a bunch of proper, well-mannered looking women. None of them caught Draco's attention. Suddenly he saw Hermione's application. Draco knew he had strong feelings towards her, he just didn't know if they were good or bad yet. Draco began to blush and smile when he thought of almost kissing her and seeing her at the interview in that beautiful dress. Just then he remembered that some of his friends thought he liked her. He held up Hermione's application. "Humph! I never knew Granger was a bragger 'Smartest Witch of the Age'" Draco mimed. Harry raised his left eyebrow.

"You know... I still don't get you! Even if we're close and all," Harry said, sounding defensive.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, hurt showing in his eyes. "I-I didn't do anything nasty that would make you say that".

"I mean with Hermione! One minute you like her the next you-you, I don't know you judge her on every little thing!" Harry said.

"I'm not judging her it's just I never thought she was a bragger," Draco explained.

"I-I-I'm sorry it's just I'm still not used to seeing this other side of you," Harry apologised.

"It's been like almost eight years since the war and you still don't trust me!" Draco said voice raising a little. It was quite obvious to Harry that Draco was pretty sensitive at that point.

"Like I said I'm sorry it's just, it's just I don't know! I can't explain..." Harry said voice fading.

"Well you don't have to!" Draco said louder than before angrily as his eyes began to slightly tear. Harry was about to say something but Draco had already stormed off out of the office.

Right when Draco left the room Harry could see Neville holding Draco's arm and pulling him somewhere. Draco followed willingly. Harry stood up slowly feeling guilty, turned to look out a window and began to wonder about Draco.

"Ok so this year we're doing something a little different and a little new," Neville said to Draco in his office. Draco stood there expressionless still with an angry upset look on his face from before.

"We're going to welcome every successful interviewee at a fancy restaurant on us!" Neville said happily.

"Dinner altogether or do we have to do a few individually on our own," Draco said softly looking to the floor.

"Individual!" Neville said bending over to meet Draco's eyes. Draco looked back into Neville's eyes and nodded.

"Is that all? That's why you dragged me here?" Draco asked.

"Well yes! And no..." Neville said, "I saw the look on your face before and so I just dragged you here because I know you wouldn't want to go back to 'your' office," Neville said emphasising the word 'your'.

"Gee thanks," Draco said smirking, still looking down. Neville flicked Draco's chin.

"Think of me as an older brother ok little one," Neville said comfortingly. Draco looked up.

"Just because you're taller than me it doesn't mean you have to look out for me ok... big one," Draco joked. Neville laughed and Draco walked out and back to his own office. Right when he walked in he wanted to walked right back out again but before he did so.

"Draco! I'm so glad you came back I'm really sorry for before I wasn't thinking I should have known you've changed..." Harry sincerely apologised. "For the better" he added. Draco nodded and sat down on his armchair. The silence was awkward for a while.

"So Neville told you?" Harry asked trying to break the silence. Draco nodded.

"I said I'm sorry already, I should've known that you're sensitive about your past and present personality" Harry said. Draco just sat there.

"How about dinner! At my place?" Harry asked smiling and bending over to look at Draco.

"Look you could say no to me but you can't say no to Ginny," Harry added.

"Fine... I'll come..." Draco said softly.

…

'Vrooosh' sounded the floo powder just when Draco appeared in the 'Potter Residents' fireplace. Draco looked up from his feet and saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked at him questioningly.

"H- Hi," Draco stuttered when he saw Hermione relaxing on the couch with a thick book.

"Hello," Hermione said not realising who it was and not looking up. Draco walked forward and sat opposite, in front of, Hermione. Draco began playing with his hands.

"Harry's showering and Ginny's cooking," Hermione told Draco.

"Alright..." Draco said nodding as he sat opposite in front of her. Draco was playing with his hands when suddenly he had the feeling someone or something was looking at him. He looked up and saw Hermione drop her head back down almost instantly. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What you reading there dear," Draco said sweetly as he hopped up next to Hermione and looked over her shoulder. Hermione looked to her side to face him. He looked back into her warm, golden-brown eyes. Hermione looked back into his mysterious, grey eyes. The two stayed in that position for a while. Harry was about to greet the two when suddenly Ginny swooped him behind a door.

"Shhhh!" Ginny whispered loudly as she leaned forward to spy on the staring duo.

"Wha…" Harry said confusingly, leaning over trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't end the moment," Ginny said looking back at Harry with her eyes shining.

Draco situated his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh uh…" Hermione stuttered as she turned to the book's front cover.

"To Enchant" She said.

"Really?" Draco asked taking the book and flipping through it. Hermione leaned over to see what Draco was looking at in the book but she couldn't quite see. She decided to lean over a bit more and she suddenly realised she was resting her head on his shoulder. Hermione didn't move; she stayed there in that position. Draco realised Hermione and leaned his head on her head. As Hermione was sitting there she realised that it felt right. She didn't quite know what it was supposed to mean but she liked being on his shoulder and she liked having him on her head.

"Eikkkk!" Ginny shrieked happily.

"What! What! What! I don't see anything!" Harry whispered impatiently feeling left out.

"Shhhh!" Ginny said. Harry who still wanted to know what was going on moved forward a bit and accidentally knocked Ginny over. She fell on her stomach and through the door frame of the door she was hiding next to. Harry tumbled down after her. Draco's and Hermione's heads both shot up at the speed of a bullet.

"Oh! Hehe Hi there," Ginny said chuckling awkwardly. Draco angled his head.

"Were you just…?" Draco asked pointing at her slowly.

"…Sp- spying on us?" Hermione continued looking at her friend who was still lying on the ground.

"What! NO! NO! NO!" Ginny said trying to sound believable.

"Ermm actually you- OUCH! " Harry started but stopped mid-sentence due to Ginny nudging him roughly in the stomach.

"so… um… er…" Ginny began.

"Dinner's ready!" She added getting off the floor and helping Harry off the floor also.


	6. An Interesting Interviewee

****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

****don't forget to review :D**

Chapter 6- An Interesting Interviewee

It was a Monday morning. The M.O.M (Ministry of Magic) was buzzing with busy workers making their way to their offices. Harry was just on his way to Draco's office when he remembered the incident between them. Harry paused and stood still for a while before he decided to make a detour to Blaise's office. Just when Harry got there, he leaned in to see if Blaise was busy. No noise. Harry held out his hand and turned the door knob. Harry pushed the door to reveal a busy Blaise signing a large stack of papers. Blaise's head snapped up when Harry closed the door.

"Blaise… do you know if Draco is…" Harry began.

"Draco is…" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow and hinting Harry to continue. Harry sighed.

"If he's still mad at me…" Harry finished, flapping an arm.

"Oh! I was just talking to him about it five minutes before you came in," Blaise said.

"And… what did he say?" Harry asked guilt obvious in his voice.

"He um…" Blaise shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair. "Umm… Hey! How's Ginny recently I haven't seen her in ages!" he continued hoping to change the topic.

"Blaise?" Harry asked and crossed his arms.

"Draco is great person, ok? Remember that!" Blaise said. Harry just stood there raising both of his eyebrows and giving him a stubborn look.

"Look if ya wanna know, go ask him yo self. Cuz I ain't tellin' you nothin'. Imma a good friend." He said, thrusting his chest out proudly.

Harry became very suspicious and leaned into Blaise until they were almost touching each other's noses.

"Why are you being so shifty for Blaise? This isn't you…" Harry said suspiciously.

Blaise let out a small high pitched scream and fell back on his chair and crashed onto the polished wooden floor behind him. For a few seconds, he just brushes his hair with frustration and mumbled to himself.

"No…Draco won't be happy. Can't tell…But he's a friend…No no no nooo! Why not? It isn't an upsetting answer? GARGHH!" Blaise screamed as he saw that Harry was still staring at him. He saw his own reflection looking back at him and screamed again before he temporarily froze.

Harry shook his head at the frozen Blaise lying unconscious on the chair on the floor. Harry then decided to visit Draco himself, although he knew Draco had already forgiven him from Blaise's expression. Harry ambled towards the boss' office and prepared to knock before he heard a voice talking.

"URGH! Greatest achievement eating a bucketful of flies! Graded the bravest student in the school…" Draco pulled a face and quickly stamped a 'decline' on that person's application and threw it roughly back in the folder with the other applications, not wanting to be contaminated.

"Squibs, failed N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's tests but is tremendously strong and graded the strongest girl in the school. Has beaten up a total of 1000 boys in a month. Wants to become an Auror…" Draco read and thought 'No way! She was probably going to beat me up as well!' He pressed the 'decline' stamp firmly down on the folder before groaning. 'Nobody is good for the job so far,' he thought.

Draco picked up the next application and flipped through it more curiously. "Hermione Granger…Hmmm..."

Outside the door, Harry tensed and smiled to himself as he heard Draco burst out in laughter while reading the contents.

Harry gave a wicked grin as he opened the door and froze as he saw a man whose eyes were an inch from the picture of a person.

"Umm... Draco?" he asked quietly.

Draco shot his head up and immediately threw the application out of his hand. It landed straight on Harry's face and slid to his feet.

Draco stood up and stuttered while he scrambled towards the piece of paper but too late.

Harry picked it up and examined the photo of Hermione. She did indeed look gorgeous but the way Draco was staring at her seemed a little too intense.

"Ha! I was right about you lik-" Harry said triumphantly before Draco put the 'decline' stamp on Harry's mouth.

"S-sorry about that, umm" Draco muttered a cleaning spell and sat back behind his desk.

However, Harry was grinning as he slapped the application in front of Draco's face. "Ya can't hide the truth no more Dracoo!" he said happily, imitating Blaise's voice from before. Draco groaned even more and banged his head on the desk. Just then, a now-normal Blaise stepped into the office and shouted," Draco! Harry must've realised about Herm-". He stopped suddenly and blushed furiously as he spotted Harry staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"You knew about this!" Harry pointed at Blaise.

Draco glared at Blaise and Blaise smiled back innocently.

"I'm bad with secrets," he pouted. Just then Harry took out the accept stamp and attempted to stamp Hermione's application. Draco pulled it away, ran straight out the office and was being quickly followed by Harry.

"You'll never get me alive" Draco laughed hysterically.

"Oh yes I will," shouted back a speeding harry. Just then Draco tripped and fell right in front of Ginny. Harry was shocked by the sudden stop and was just about to fall on Draco. Luckily Draco rolled over and Harry next to him. Ginny looked down and saw two business men lying on the floor. Draco looked back up to see Hermione.

"I was bringing her here to see the M.O.M," Ginny said to the two boys. Draco stood back up still holding the application and shook Hermione with his free hand.

"Good Morning, beautiful," Draco greeted her.

Harry stood up also and snatched the application off Draco and showed it to Hermione. Hermione had barely seen anything but four accepted stamps when Draco took the application off Harry and began running again. Draco sprinted for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes to his office and quickly locked the door. 'Ahhhhhh' he sighed breathing heavily. He walked over to his desk and quickly stamped an accept stamp on Hermione's application. He then put the application in the folder with the rest and owled them to Ginny's office, through the window, so she could sort them out.

"Draco!" Harry called punching Draco's office door, "Let me in!" Draco walked calmly towards the door with a grin and opened it.

"Where's the application," Harry asked.

"I owled it off," Draco smiled.

…

"And this is my office!" Ginny said as she showed Hermione her office.

"Nice," Hermione said following Ginny in her office. Hermione walked towards Ginny's desk and saw a folder marked applications.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione called.

"Hmmm," Ginny replied.

"You've got something," Hermione told her friend while pointing at the folder.


	7. The Quidditch Match

****New chapter guys**

****Reviews please ^_^**

Chapter 7- The Quidditch Match

It was a Saturday morning at the 'Potter Residents'. Ginny was in the kitchen preparing toast for breakfast while harry watched her with extreme fascination. Hermione, however, was in the living room pacing back and forth. She was wondering about her chances of being hired at the ministry. Harry stood straight up when Hermione neared the kitchen and put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder. He kept it there and led her to the couch.

"Mione…" Harry started reassuringly, knowing what Hermione was thinking.

"You know I can't tell you," he added cheekily. Ginny began to giggle at Harry's little joke from the kitchen. She leaned over the kitchen counter to see her two friends.

"Don't worry Mione! Like I said our boss is nice!" Ginny said soothingly. Hermione nodded feeling unsure of her friend.

"Tell you what," Ginny spoke again, "Let's go to a Quidditch match!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea!" Harry poked in. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's to distract you from your stress and to relax your mind," Harry answered Hermione's unasked question, "The teams are 'Speedy Seagulls' and 'Flying Eagles'! It's going to be great! Even their names show they have skill!"

"Flying Eagles? Ron's team?" Hermione enquired softly.

"Erm… Maybe you shouldn't go… considering you and him…" Ginny thought aloud.

"No! It's fine! I'm over him!" Hermione said hastily as she crossed her arms confidently. Harry and Ginny looked at her.

"Ok, if you're sure Mione…" Harry said. Hermione nodded quickly, left to get dressed and prepared to join her two friends.

…

"Ok! Ok! Grab some Floo Powder! Chop Chop Princesses!" Ginny shouted trying to hurry Harry and Hermione.

"Ok! Ok! Your bossiness!" Hermione said running out from Ginny's room with a sky blue t-shirt and black jeans. Within a few seconds Harry ran out wearing a yellow t-shirt and matching yellow pants. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we better be going! Ron should be waiting for us!" she said.

Hermione gaped at her. Harry went after Ginny and disappeared into the chimney. Hermione had to take a few breaths before following them.

…

'Fweeee!' the whistle sounded when the three of them appeared.

"Hey guys!" Ron shouted running towards the three, "We're doing some last minute training! You want to watch?" he added. Suddenly Ron's head turned towards Hermione, his face transformed instantly. He opened his mouth to say 'hi' but Harry quickly looked over at Hermione.

"No, we'll go pick a seat!" Harry said speedily.

"Oh… Err… Ok!" Ron muttered, disappointed. Hermione smiled pitifully at herself and walked off slowly. Ginny nudged Harry gently, looked at Hermione then back at him again. Harry turned to where Ginny pointed her head and saw Hermione rub her eyes discreetly. Harry shrugged and his smile faded. Ron eyed them from a distance, his face as red as a ripe tomato. He smiled happily as his teammates gave him a pat on the back and congratulated him for having a red and determined face. They thought that he must have been training very hard. Hermione looked up and suddenly saw a dash of platinum blonde hair. She ran up to Ginny and pointed at the hair.

"I-isn't that…?" Hermione asked.

"BOSSMAN!" Harry shouted at the blonde figure. It was leaning forward against the first seat barriers and watching the Quidditch teams train.

"Woah!" Hermione said softly as she heard Harry's roar.

"What was that?!" Ginny started, "You could've given me a heart attack! It's just Draco! You see him every day!"

"Oh," Harry said calmly as he ran towards the blonde.

The two girls saw Harry a few steps away from Draco and began to run towards the two men. Once they got there Hermione began to fix her hair while her heart beat super-fast. Ginny smirked and smiled at the now blushing Hermione.

"Hey!" Harry tapped his friend's shoulder. Draco turned around and smiled gleefully.

"Are you here alone?" Harry added.

"No. I'm here with Blaise," Draco answered looking around for his friend, "I just don't know where he is right now," he added. Harry eyed the blonde up and down for a while and saw he was wearing casual muggle jeans and t-shirt.

"Are you wearing muggle clothes?" Harry asked bewildered. Draco pulled a face.

"Yes," he answered stiffly. Harry grinned and gave Draco a pat on the back.

"I wonder what ever happened to our famous pure-blood?" Harry questioned, teasingly. Draco glared at him. He was about to open his mouth to say something when suddenly.

"I think it's a good idea wearing things from other types," Hermione said in her usual happy tone for the first time that week. Harry and Ginny looked at each other impressed that Draco had gotten Hermione to her old self again. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled back at Harry.

"See? There's nothing wrong with trying new things," Draco said before turning back to Hermione. The two look at each other in complete quietness for a few seconds as Ginny and Harry watched. Ginny was rapidly nudging harry in the stomach. At that moment Hermione felt something 'click' between her and Draco. After a while Draco broke out of the silence. He look at his down at his shoes and back into the Quidditch field. Hermione turned to a side trying to avoid any attention from her friends. Hermione looked up from her side and saw Ron. He was concentrating on her with jealous eyes from a distance not realising that one of his teammates had tied his shoelaces together. His envious eyes transformed to furious at the sight of her and Draco together. He decided to solve the problem by walking over to them but before he even took a step he fell over. Quickly, he stood up and blushed with embarrassment as his teammates laughed at him. He gave them a small smile.

"Nice one guys," he said to them before untying his shoelaces and walking off. When he got to where Hermione was. He grabbed her and kissed her with all his might. Hermione didn't move nor did she take part in the kissing. She was in too much shock to react. Draco began to fill with fury, however he didn't show it; he just stood there. Harry and Ginny stood there both showing identical shocked faces. After ten seconds Ron stopped and smiled.

"Hello my darling," Ron smirked, well sort of, as he showed his uneven and missing teeth, not to mention his putrid breath that whooshed out.

"H-h-h-h-," Hermione stuttered as she brought her hand up to wave but instead covered her nose.

"I've had sleepless nights without you around me ever since 'you' broke up with me" he whined childishly. Hermione looked revolted. At that moment Draco felt like bruising that face of Ron's. 'It was unbearable to look at. I wonder why she even considered dating him' Draco thought. He decided to walk off to find Blaise while Hermione and Ron were talking, mostly Ron. No one realised Draco had left.

"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise!" Draco called looking for his friend. Draco tiptoed above the other witches and wizards heads to get a better look around. Draco then began to circulate the Quidditch grounds for the third time in despair.

…

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" Harry hollered. "I can't believe we didn't see him go!" Ginny yelled, "I also can't believe that Ron had talked to you without shame!" Ginny added. Hermione didn't answer. Ginny turned around and realised Hermione wasn't there.

"Hermione? Where'd you go?" Ginny wondered aloud. Ginny ran up to Harry and locked her arm in his. He looked back at her questioningly. Ginny smiled innocently.

"We lost Hermione," Ginny said quickly. Harry pulled a face in disbelief.

"Great!" Harry said sarcastically before calling out the names of his two friends.

…

Hermione looked around and realised she was lost. She began to run around quickly trying to find a familiar face. Hermione then stood still and looked around 'Come on! Show yourself, someone, anyone' Hermione though.

"Hermione?" said a soft manly voice behind her. Hermione turned around slowly to meet deep blue-grey eyes.

"Where's Ginny and Harry?" he asked. Hermione angled her head.

"Draco?" Hermione enquired forgetting about his question. Draco smirked and looked up then back at her again.

"Who else could it be?" Draco asked rhetorically as he walked towards her and let his hands entwine in hers. Hermione was shocked but satisfied both on the inside. On the outside however Hermione turned to a side and smiled lightly. Draco looked over, saw her smile and smiled himself.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hermione managed to ask him. He held up his hand along with hers to align their heads.

"It's so we don't get lost," he smirked. Hermione's eyes brightened.

'Dun Da Da Daaaaa!' sounded the Quidditch start up. Draco pulled Hermione gently towards two seats next to each other in the front row. He swayed his free hand across his sides. Hermione understood what he meant, 'after you', Hermione smiled and took a seat. Draco waited for Hermione to get into a comfortable position before he too, took a seat. Within a few seconds the music started again.

'Dun Da Da Daaaaa! Dun dun da da dun dun da da!'

"Alright this week's teams areeeee!" the announcer called as everyone cheer like there was no tomorrow.

"Speedy Seagulls!" the announcer called as the 'Speedy Seagulls' appeared speedily on their brooms onto the Quidditch field.

"Adddddd Flying Eagles!" the announcer added loudly. Within seconds 'Flying Eagles' appeared on the Quidditch field. Both teams gave bright smiles and big waves to the crowd. Minutes after the introduction the game had started. Everyone was interested in the game except for Draco. It turns out the only reason Draco had come was because Blaise had convinced him to come. 'I would only agree to come of it were the finals' Draco thought. 'Oh Merlin! I wish I was anywhere but here! Surely any team with Weasel in it is definitely bad!' he continued thinking. Just then Draco felt like someone was staring at him. He quickly looked around but saw no one, only went he turned to Hermione he found out.

"You don't seem all that interested do you?" she questioned.

"Humph, yeah I don't usually watch these teams," Draco answered. Hermione smiled.

"I didn't want to go either. Harry and Ginny thought it'd be a good idea to get my mind off things," Hermione explained.

"You don't like it. I don't like it. How about we go somewhere else?" Draco asked as Ron attempted to save a goal but bumped his head on the Quidditch Pole and let out a deafening scream.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said looking at her watch, "It's around lunch anyway." Draco smiled and with that they stood up and left with their hands still in each other's. Hermione turned back and saw that their seats were taken straightaway.

...

"Ermmm two burgers, two regular fries, two regular drinks and two ice creams please," Hermione said as she ordered lunch.

"Alright have a seat at 'table seven' and your meal will be brought to you shortly," said the lady at the counter politely.

"Thank you-" Hermione said, "Madeline" she added after looking at the lady's name tag. They went to their squared table and sat opposite each other. Hermione smiled at his sarcastic eyes.

"I can't believe you made me go into this muggle thing!" Draco whined as he pulled his arms and rested his head on them. Hermione laughed.

"Well it's your fault you lost 'Rock, Paper, Scissors. And! You look muggle so how am I supposed to know!" Hermione joked before she started to giggle. Draco pulled a face.

"I already said I'm trying out new things! And! See again with this muggle thing! I don't even know what 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' is!" Draco wailed.

"Stop complaining and just try to enjoy the meal," Hermione said.

"Wouldn't the others try look for us? Or something? Yeah! We have to go!" Draco said trying to get out of there.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Hermione said.

"That's right let's go now!" Draco said quickly as he stood up and grabbed her arm to leave. Hermione pulled out a mobile and pushed and few buttons.

"There problem solved," Hermione said satisfied.

"What! How!" Draco asked still standing up.

"I texted her, saying we were having lunch," Hermione answered.

"Oh right with the cell thingy I'm guessing"

"Mmm hmm" Hermione nodded. Draco sat back down disappointed.

"Here is your meal!" Madeline said when she brought over their food.

"Thank you Madeline!" Hermione answered nicely.

"Arhhhhh" Draco moaned and rolled his rested head around on the table. Everyone turned to them. When he finally sat up Hermione had already set the food up for him.

"Come on give it a try," Hermione told him. He looked down at the food and his eyes widened.

"WHAT! WHERE'S THE FORK AND KNIFE!" Draco shouted loudly. The people looked at them again. Hermione roared with laughter.

"You hold it up like this," Hermione said holding up the burger. Draco looked at her for a while then held up his burger like her.

"Now what?" Draco asked looking at her. Hermione laughed.

"Now you take a bite!" Hermione said still holding her burger as she watched him take a small bite.

"No! Like this" Hermione said while taking a big bite out of her burger and chewing with her mouth full. Draco nodded and did the same thing. Hermione waited for him to swallow.

"So how is it?" she asked.

"It's not bad..." Draco said quietly.

"Hah! I told you you should try it!" Hermione said loudly.

"I said it was not bad! Not that it's good!" Draco said louder than Hermione. She smiled brightly at him.

"This food is too greasy! Look! It made my hands shiny!" Draco said after they had finished. Hermione scoffed.

"Do you need the little wizard's room?" Hermione asked cheekily.

"Yes actually I need to spew all this muggle stuff out!" Draco said looking around. Hermione raised an eyebrow and pointed him to a door. He came back a few minutes later.

"You took long?" Hermione remarked.

"I got lost," Draco said quickly.

"Right...," Hermione said giggling.

"I'll pay," Draco said trying to change the uncomfortable conversation.

"They need muggle money," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh. Well in that case you pay and I'll pay you back in wizard's money," Draco said.

"No!" she said, "It's on me."

"No!" Draco shouted, "I'll pay you back somehow." He smiled.

When they got out of there Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I don't want to get lost that's all," he said instantly. Hermione stopped a laugh which resulted into a weird noise. She looked up at him and found his famous smirk at her.


End file.
